


You're A Bottled Star

by alecsmanwhore



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pete is kind of obsessed with stars, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmanwhore/pseuds/alecsmanwhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's kind of obsessed with stars. Patrick's kind of obsessed with Pete. (Not in a creepy way though)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're A Bottled Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErikLeFantome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikLeFantome/gifts).



> I'm gifting this work to luckyflyingfish24601 because I wanted to say thank you for listening to me rambling about stars for most of last night. Also, hopefully some Peterick will cheer you up :)  
> Title from 27 by Fall Out Boy.

'Pete!' Patrick called to his roommate. 'It's a clear night, wanna come and look at the stars?'  
Patrick heard a clatter coming from the other room, as Pete ran into the living room and headed straight for the window.  
'Patrick, look!' Pete gasped. 'I can see Orion!'  
Patrick couldn't help but smile. Pete's obsession with stars was kind of adorable. But, you know, no homo or anything.  
He sat on the window ledge next to Pete. 'Where am I looking?' he asked.  
'Up there, to the left.' Pete pointed. 'Where the three stars in a row are. That's his belt.'  
'Ah, I see now.' Patrick smiled, turning to Pete. 'Wanna see them up close?'  
Pete folded his arms over his chest. 'Dude, if you're gonna fuck with me about going into space and be like 'look Pete, I've got tickets to a rocket ship' then that's in severely poor taste because I want to see the stars and I know you don't have rocket ship tickets.'  
Patrick couldn't help but chuckle. 'I would never sink that low, don't worry. And are space flights even available yet?'  
Pete thought for a second. 'I don't know, I should probably look into that though.' He got up and started looking for his laptop.  
'Pete, stop.' Patrick sighed. 'You can do that later, come on.' He stood up and slid the window open.  
'Wait, where are you going?' Pete asked, confused.  
'To look at the stars close up, come on!' Patrick swung his leg out of the window on to the fire escape.  
'Stumpy, if you fall and die, I swear to God, I'll kill you.' Pete warned.  
'And I'll kill you if you call me Stumpy again.' Patrick retorted, now standing outside the window. 'Wentz, get your ass out here.'  
'My ass is staying where it is, thank you very much.' Pete said firmly.  
Patrick took a step back on the fire escape and pretended to fall backwards.  
Pete ran to the window. 'Patrick!' he yelled, reaching out an arm to grab him.  
Patrick giggled a little. 'Aww, you do care about me!'  
'You're a fucking asshole, you know that?' Pete said angrily, climbing out the window. 'And now I have to come out here to make sure you don't fucking fall.'  
'Pete, I'm not going to fall, don't worry.' Patrick smiled.  
'Yeah, but I might.' Pete said, his back firmly pressed against the wall of the building, looking down through the wire flooring of the fire escape. 'Don't let me fall, okay?'  
'Pete, are you afraid of heights?' Patrick asked.  
'No, I just don't want to fall.' Pete snapped.  
Patrick sighed. 'Look, I'm sorry, we can go back inside if you want, okay?'  
'No, no, no, you wanted to look at the stars, so let's look at them. It's fine Tricky, honestly.' Pete said, his voice shaking.  
Patrick wrapped his arms around Pete's waist. 'There, I've got you, okay? You won't fall, I promise.'  
Pete smiled. 'Thanks Lunchbox.'  
'I swear, if you call me that again, I'll let go.' Patrick teased.  
'No!' Pete laughed, burying his head in Patrick's neck.  
Patrick tried to ignore the blush that he could feel creeping up his cheeks. Thank God it was dark.  
They stayed like that in silence for a few minutes, Pete listening to Patrick's breathing and feeling the rise and fall of his chest.  
'You alright now?' Patrick's voice rang through the silence.  
Pete nodded against Patrick's chest. 'Yeah, I'm good.'  
'Is it okay if we go up the fire escape a little bit?' Patrick asked.  
'Sure, just make sure I don't fall.' Pete mumbled.  
'Okay, you go in front so I can catch you if you fall backwards.' Patrick said, letting go of Pete. He had to admit to himself that he did miss the contact between them. He sighed, and followed Pete up the steps.  
As they neared the next ledge, Pete began to slow down.  
'No, keep going.' Patrick said, tapping Pete on the back.  
Pete looked confused. 'But we're nearly at the roof.'  
'Then keep going until we get to the roof.' Patrick said.  
Pete cautiously kept climbing the steps until he reached the top. He quickly threw himself on to the roof of the building.  
Patrick stifled a laugh. 'Alright there?'  
Pete nodded. 'Just happy to be on stable ground. Now, where's the TARDIS?'  
Patrick looked confused. 'Why would there be a TARDIS?'  
'Well, you asked me if I wanted to see the stars up close, so I assumed you were a Time Lord and you would whisk me off to see the stars and have adventures in space. And that...' Pete pointed at Patrick's head, 'is a sonic fedora.'  
'Damn, you've uncovered my secret!' Patrick joked. 'But I do want you to see the stars up close.'  
He walked over to the side of the roof, picking.up two blankets and throwing one at Pete. He spread the blanket out on the floor and lay down.  
'What are you doing?' Pete asked.  
'Looking at the stars.' Patrick stated.'Now come lie down.'  
Pete lay down next to Patrick and threw the other blanket over them.  
'Look!' Pete exclaimed, jabbing a finger at the sky. 'There's Ursa Major and the Big Dipper.'  
'I see, it's cool.' Patrick smiled.  
Pete stared up in to the night. 'I've always loved stars. I don't know why, there's just something beautiful about them. It's insane that we're looking at some of the stars that people would have looked at hundreds of years ago.' He turned to look at Patrick. 'They're just so bright and perfect and you look at them and you forget all your problems for a while, you know?'  
'Yeah.' Patrick whispered.  
Pete's hand found Patrick's hand under the blanket and their fingers interlocked.  
Patrick raised his hand and tilted Pete's chin so he was facing him properly. His eyelids began to close as he leaned in and connected their lips.  
It was only a small touch, but to Patrick, it felt like a million fireworks going off.  
Pete was the first to pull away. 'What was that about? I mean, I liked it, don't get me wrong, but why now?'  
Patrick blushed. 'Well, you were just kind of adorable talking about the stars and I've kind of liked you for ages and I'm sorry if I was too forward and-'  
Pete put a hand over Patrick's mouth. 'Just shut up and keep kissing me.'  
Patrick smiled and leant in. If this was the kind of magic that stars brought, he loved them just as much as Pete did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of cringing at the end, I'm not too happy with it, but oh well.  
> Hopefully you enjoyed it. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
